


Hoes Mad / REYLO

by orphan_account



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo is canon, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren, ben loves rey so much, finn is a jealous hoe, hoes mad, rey is in love with ben solo, stay mad about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: stay mad about it. Reylo kissed and they are in love.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Hoes Mad / REYLO

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaahaaahahaahahah

(Rey is mourning her soulmate's death)

Fİnn: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Rey. (screams as usual) wanna fuck????? 

Rey: wanna dat saber???

Finn: (sighs) well every woman is a hole. (thanks for inspiration john. sarcasm here) he is a ghost now and you are going to need a pipe...

(Ben reappears. Ahsoka saved him from world between worlds) 

Ben: Are you that inbred, f*nn ? get a job where you dont scream some names. Nobody likes you. 

(Rey is happy and she kisses Ben with cheer)

(F*nn suddenly dies bc even the Force does not like him)

Rey and Ben kisses, fucks there and gets married eventually. They have three children. They are living in Naboo.

THE END.

HOES MAD.

**Author's Note:**

> hoes mad.


End file.
